


Star light Star Bright

by madnessofsorts



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Gazing, picnics at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week of saving people, it was finally time to give the captain some much needed down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star light Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this.  
> Leave comments and what not.  
> Thank you all for being so kind on my last one I uploaded!  
> If you have any suggestions or any story ideas you want me to write, i am more than willing to try!

 

 

It had been a long week for the Avengers. Mission after mission it almost seemed liked it never stopped. So when Bucky went to Steve in what seemed like an urgent matter, he figured it was for another mission. Which it kinda was. It was a mission to get the captain to relax. 

“Come on, Steve. Time to go.” The soldier declared, offering his hand to the Captain. 

“Where are the others? Are they already ready to go? I have to change.” 

“Yeah, Steve. All ready. And no you don’t come on.” With a reassuring smile, Bucky led the other out of the tower and into an awaiting vehicle. 

“Where are we going?” Steve questioned with a raised eyebrow as he sat in the passenger seat of the vehicle. 

“You will see.” Bucky replied, starting the car and heading down the busy streets of New York. The sun was going to be going down soon and Bucky wanted to make sure he got to the destination before the sun went down all the way. 

“Are the others meeting us there?” Steve questioned about five minutes into the drive. The question made the soldiers roll his eyes in amusement. 

“Do me a favor and tell me how the weather is going to be tonight.” He chuckled instead of answering the question. Steve sighed and pulled his phone out to look at the weather. This was bothering Steve so much. He hated not knowing what was going on but he certainly wasn’t going to argue with him. Steve trusted Bucky. 

“It’s going to be a cloudless night, why?”

“Good. We are almost there.” A short time had gone by and they finally made it to Central Park. “Central Park?” Steve questioned with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t hear about any attacks here, Buck.”

“Steve, you have to relax some. Trust me, okay?” Bucky instructed as he parked the vehicle and got out. “Start walking towards the fountain and don’t look back. You will ruin the surprise if you do.”  Unbuckling his seat belt, Bucky got out of the car and headed to the back of the vehicle where he waited for Steve to start walking. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the Captain head to the fountain. Seeing Steve wasn’t going to be turning around, Bucky opened the trunk and pulled out a basket before locking the car and heading after Steve staying behind the man.  Once they got closer to the fountain, Bucky began to speak.

“Alright, take a seat on the fountain edge and close your eyes.”  With a nod of his head, Steve did as he was told and sat with his eyes closed. He wasn’t sure where this was going and he knew Bucky wasn’t going to say anything to him, so he just stayed silent. The brunette took a seat to the right of the captain and placed the basket down.  
“Keep them closed a little bit longer” Bucky said softly as he opened the lid and began to pull some plates out. Once they were placed out as nicely as they could be, Bucky put the basket onto the ground next to his feet.  
“Okay, open your eyes.” He instructed, watching Steve’s face as the blonde did so. It was moments like this that Bucky loved. The sun was setting and the orange glow of what was remaining was shining right on Steve’s face. 

“I.. A picnic?” Steve questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s nothing special really.. I didn’t have a lot of time to get a lot of things, but i know how stressed you have been so i figured this would be nice. I got your favorite sub.” Bucky said as he pulled out the sandwich and placed it on the captains plate. 

“This.. This is really nice, Bucky. Thank you.” Steve marveled as he unwrapped the sandwich and began to eat it. 

Bucky watched him for a moment before he did the same with his sandwich. As the pair ate in comfortable silence, the sun set further into the horizon. The people began to clear the park and the sounds of car horns and engines could be heard in the distance. It was nice, peaceful. 

After they had finished their meal, Bucky cleaned up and shoved everything back into the basket. Some how it seemed easier taking it out then it did putting the stuff back in. But he was a super soldier, he could do it. And he did.  
“Alright, one last surprise” He said as he stood from his spot on the fountain. With a smile on his face, one that never went away ever since he found out what was happening, Steve stood. 

“Lead the way.” And so Bucky did. With the basket in one hand and Steve’s in the other, they made their way onto the grassy area. As they walked, Bucky kept looking up at the sky . 

“What are you doing?” Steve questioned, looking up to see what Bucky was looking at. He didn’t see anything.

“Lay down.” Bucky replied as he dropped the basket and laid down on the grass. All the food was gone so he didn’t really care for the thing. Watching Bucky do this first, Steve then dropped to the ground laying right next to Bucky and looked up at the sky. 

“Remember when we were younger and I brought you onto the roof of that one house?” Bucky questioned, not taking his eyes of the sky.

“Yeah, we saw a shooting star that night.” 

“Do you remember what you wished for?”  
“I.. Yeah, I do. Why?” 

“Just wondering.” Bucky paused, enjoying the silence for a few moments. That was when the stars started to flicker into the night sky. Since they were close to the city, the stars weren't as bright as they would be out in the country, but they were still so beautiful. So far away, yet so close. 

“Star light, Star Bright.. The first star i see tonight.” Bucky whispered to himself. 

“I wish I may, I wish I might.” Steve continued, looking over at Bucky instead of the sky. Bucky didn’t notice though, his eyes sparkled with great pleasure of the beautiful sight that was the sky. But so did Steve’s as he searched Bucky’s face. He looked so relaxed and peaceful, just like he was feeling. 

“To have this wish, I wish tonight.” They both said in unison, Bucky finally turning his head to meet Steve’s eyes. A small smile could be seen thanks to the light of the moon. This was just what Steve needed and it was all thanks to Bucky. 

“I Wished that you would survive that winter” Bucky said quietly, not wanting to ruin the peaceful sounds of the surrounding area. 

“I wished I would never lose you.” Steve replied just as softly, scooting closer to the soldier so they could cuddle as he turned his gaze back to the sky. The sight was breath taking. What was once a dark empty sky was now full of stars. 

"Thank you so much for this, I really enjoyed it all.." 

"Even Hero's need a break sometimes, Steve. Now be quiet and watch the sky. There is going to be a meteor shower."  With a content smile on both of the super soldier's face, they continued to watch the night sky the rest of the night. Pointing out constellations to one another and just enjoying each others company since they both knew it was back to work the next day. 


End file.
